THE LIFE WITH YOU
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: Rin Susuhara a girl that has nothing to lose anymore and Sesshomaru, a guy that had already lost everything. Two souls, living together for the last six months, embrace powerful and passionate feelings that can consume anything on their way.


**INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, THE ARGUMENT AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF TAKAHASHI RUMIKO**

* * *

This is my first English fic, that has been accepted succesfully in the spanish speaking community.

I hope you can enjoy it as I had while writting it.

* * *

"When Sesshomaru Taisho's life was destroyed, to take Susuhara Rin to his home was the worst that could happen to him, because he had no desire to live, and she, with the darkness of death, was the real life"

**THE LIFE WITH YOU**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CHAPTER I**

**I**

Rin was in a situation that could end any nerves. She waited for Sango's signal to run out and climb the great wall that separated her from her freedom. However, her friend did not show up. It had been thirty minutes and the entire Juvenile Detention Center was dark and silent. What had happened to her friend, Rin? Had she been caught?

She had over a year there, and all she wanted more than death was to get out of there. To escape to a life with dignity that was all she wanted. Only aberrant things happened in that place and only those who lived there only knew, and it was not easy to talk about on any person without sounding as if it was a joke.

Rin Susuhara there had been locked after a police operation in which her mother and other women had been trapped for prostitution. Because she was a minor, she was taken to the detention center for minors who had problems with the law. Generally, these boys and girls were not people of all kind and "Strongest Law" reigned there. Rin was weak, she always has been and probably always will be, so she needed to get out of there.

She and Sango had planned to escape. They would meet at midnight in the patio, behind the big tree, but because of her friend's delay, she feared the worst. Perhaps she had been caught leaving the dormrooms. She did not know, but hoped he was safe. The punishment for escaping was time and the torture was the time there.

Suddenly, she heard noise in the house, and through the kitchen door she was able to see Sango's face. She had done it! Sango came out from behind the tree to go to meet her, but she had been caught. Bankotsu, one of the men who worked there, her worst nightmare had seen her.

She only managed to make a run toward the great wall, as the man followed, leaving Sango in the garden.

—Run Rin, dont let them catch you! —Cried the girl, unable to move. She hoped she might have more luck than she had—. Do not get caught!...

Rin ran with all her might, but that was not enough. Bankotsu was about to get her and when she managed to climb the wall, and he had grabbed her ankle tightly.

—Let go of me! —She cried desperately. She did not want to stay there. She did not want to fail being so close. She squirmed to have him let go, but he would pulled down even harder. She did not want to fall, and much less fall on the side of Bankotsu.

—Never, you damn rat! You will never escape from me! —Threatening, his voice was thick and nasty. Despite being such a young man, he was completely flawed.

—Let me go, please! I beg you! —She cried more so she cried of impotence, because even though she struggled her plans were always ruined. Fate had planned for her anything but the happiness she craved.

She clung tightly to the wall, and Bankotsu, who tried to catch her also did too. Bankotsu let go of her leg accidentally, releasing her. Rin then kicked him in the face and swooped on the side of the wall which would give her freedom. As she fell, a piece of glass cot incrusted to her calf.

She fell back, bleeding from a leg and hitting herhead. No matter, now that she did what had to be done, she just needed to disappear. She could not wait for that man to jump the wall or come back. Now free, she intended to remain so.

She tried to stand, but felt was dizzy. Her leg was bleeding badly, but she had removed the piece of glass while trying to run, but the pain blinded her for a moment. When she felt he was going to lose consciousness, she saw a great light in front of it and then just darkness.

The car lurched; Taisho Sesshomaru knew immediately that something was wrong. He stopped the car and got out, looking for an answer, but what he saw did not like at all. He had hit a girl, and was lying a few meters from him. He could barely stand, but he was sure he had been the culprit. Oh god, he killed someone!

Frightened, he walked towards the girl. She was a pale skinned teenager with black hair. She bled from the nose and leg. —Are you okay? —He murmured frighten.

The girl did not answer. He managed to get his cell phone and called for emergency. A woman answered the other side. —There's a girl on the street. She appears to be dead.

Sesshomaru feared the worst. In his thirty-two years of life had not been so afraid of going to jail as now. His phone answered back. —Yes? —He managed to articulate with difficulty.

—Sesshomaru, are you okay? Are you home?

—Who is this?

—I'm Asakura, idiot! Where are you?

—Miroku, I think I killed somebody. -He looked back at the girl, motionless on the floor. He bent down to try to wake her up again. If God was on his side for some reason, he would not have to blame for the death of a woman again.

—Hey! Wake up ... —He begged desperately, but she did not open her eyes.

—Sesshomaru, call an ambulance! —He heard from the other side of the phone. Miroku did not understand what was happening, but had heard Sesshomaru beg someone to wake up. Surely he had made a mistake driving drunk at night.

The sound of the ambulance reached his ears, and was relieved. He was going to get up and run, but a small bloody hand leaned against his arm. He turned and saw big brown eyes begging pity. -Do not leave me! I'm scared… -The girl whispered in a sigh that seemed to leave her lifeless. He did not want her to die, nor to live the rest of his life in prison.

—Easy —He replied, trying to look calm, too. Paramedics arrived and while the girl was put on the stretcher. They had asked for an explanation and asked him what had happened. Sesshomaru could not answer all the questions right; even he was not sure what had happened. I had never seen the girl, only felt the rumble of the hit, and despite being drunk, he was sure she had not crossed.

He ran to his car, while doctors got girl boarded the ambulance, but one of the paramedics prevented him from driving off. He had no choice but to get into the ambulance and accompany the child.

He did not know what to say. He had never been through a situation like this. He could be drunk, but he did not lose his essence. Sesshomaru did not like the intimacy and physical contact with people. If the girl was saved, he was hoping not to see her again. Although she clung to him with all her strength, he clung to his lonely life like a hungry leech.

His phone rang again. —Miroku?

—Sesshomaru, where are you?

—I am on my way to the Hospital, inside the ambulance. See you there… —Miroku muttered under his breath. Sesshomaru had serious drinking problems. He was sick of him and his attitude, him and his problems and him and the damn company.

He took his coat and left his apartment. If Taisho was in an ambulance, it was because he was drunk, he was hurt, or had injured someone. It was obvious he needed his lawyer, and Miroku was very good at solving Taisho's problems.

It was four in the morning when Miroku found Sesshomaru in the waiting room of the Public Hospital. As had been assumed, was drunk and bloodstained, smelling of whiskey and could not even speak. He went to the coffee vending machine and got a cup of coffee to help Sesshomaru's drunkenness.

—Sesshomaru ... friend. Drink this. —He said as he handed him a cup of coffee. He lifted his head from his hands and was glad to see a familiar face.

—Miroku, I think I'm in trouble —He said.

The redhead snorted. —I know that, idiot. Now we must think how to get out of this. Tell me exactly what happened.

Taisho Sesshomaru was really not sure. —I did not see her.

—Did you ran her over?!

He had thought that he had hit someone on the Street, like last time, but this was more serious.

—And it's a girl! —Sesshomaru drank coffee and seemed to become more proficient.

—Is she A minor? —He asked.

The truth was he did not care too much; he just wanted to get out and lie down in bed. He just wanted to sleep and just die. —I don't know, Miroku!

—I'll go investigate —He got up and went to the reception to find out the details. She was a girl of seventeen; his name was Rin Susuhara and had no guardian. She had an open cut wound in the leg, a strong blow to the head and numerous bruises all over her body. She was going to spend a few days in the hospital. They were operating her leg.

It wasn't a complicated situation. When the girl awoke, Sesshomaru politely and graciously offer her a considerable sum of money to avoid a lawsuit. The media would not find out and the girl had no guardians. This time, Sesshomaru was able to get out of a bad situation and could not afford to make more mistakes. His father was about to remove him from the office, as he fell slowly and painfully into a bottomless pit.

He had been his most complicated client, and as his friend. He wanted to avoid losing everything. He was the President of Taisho Corporation, one of the largest companies in the country. Sesshomaru had glory, fame and fortune, but now it was ruined. Miroku would not believe how having fame and fortune could make him so unhappy.

He decided to take his friend home and return early in the morning. There was no point to visit the child, as she was being operated. Sesshomaru pulled him onto his shoulders and dragged him to his car. He said nothing more during the trip, seemed preoccupied and to some extent, affected by the accident of the girl. He hoped she did not die in the coming days, that would be a severe blow to the raven and he did not need more pain. He had enough misfortune in his life to kill someone unintentionally.

The elevator went up and looked for the keys in his bag. Inside, the apartment was dark and as always full of bottles of whiskey, wine and rum scattered throughout the house. He leaned back in his bed and left his cell phone on the bedside table, to call early and to not have an excuse to not go to the hospital.

Sesshomaru did not even notice. He left him on his bed and went to his house. He also needed sleep; he would have lots of work, if the plan didnt go through and if the media would get Ahold of what had happened. And, where did Taisho leave his car? He sighed. He would not take care of that.

**II**

Rin awoke with the first light of morning. Rin was in a white room and everything was impeccable. Could not remember exactly what had happened, she had a headache and could not move much. Last night she and Sango had tried to escape, but Sango had not succeeded. She got desperate. Where was she? Did she end up back at the Detention center? She Hoped not, begged the gods that she not returns there.

A nurse entered the room and smiled kindly. —I see you're awake! Maybe you're somewhat droozy because of the drugs, which is normal. Do not worry about anything, just rest.

—Where am I? —She articulated doubtfully.

—In the Hospital, you had an accident last night. It is normal not remember at first. You're lucky that the person that hit you brought you here. They tend to escape and leave the wounded dying on the Street -She kind lady answered. Rin did not know why she fortunate not to be hit, but she tried to smile back.

Then she remembered everything. Bankotsu pulling her leg, throwing him three meters to the floor, her injured leg, the blow to the head, dizziness, intense light and then gold eyes of a man: the most beautiful man in the world.

—You have a visitor outside, your tutor is waiting for you to be discharged —She tried to cheer her up, as she inserted medicine for the pain-. Although, I think it might be a couple days.

—My tutor? Who?!

—The gentleman —The nurse looked at the Rin's medical record, and read the name of the guardian—. Mr. Miyamoto Bankotsu.

Rin was even more confused. —Are you sure?

—Yes! He came this morning looking for you. It's very worried about you. Is he your brother?

—No, Miss! Please... do not let him come in. He's not my tutor.

The nurse did not know what to say. She understood that she had escaped from a Juvenile Detention Center, so she did not know whether to believe her or not. Bankotsu worked there, and was the guardian of the girl. —I do not think it is an error. Maybe you're really stressed due to the accident. Anyway, I do not think you can go out today, you must remain hospitalized at least until tomorrow.

Rin wanted to die. Bankotsu had caught her. Where was the man with gold eyes she had seen? Was he just a dream? Did she need to escape from the hospital too? She could not stay in that place, Ishida was dangerous, and she should escape him and his power over her at all costs. At that thought, she fell asleep.

The nurse finished injecting a drug bag for her to rest. The nurse left the room without knowing what to believe. One of them was lying. She decided to inform Rin's doctor.

Sesshomaru and Miroku arrived at the Hospital around the afternoon. Sesshomaru had trouble getting up in the morning. In the company were all gone mad, Taisho had work late, and shareholders complained to his father about his son's incompetence. However, it was necessary to solve the problem of the girl. A lawsuit could end the life of Sesshomaru Taisho at once.

—Sesshomaru, will you enter or will I go talk to the girl? —Asakura wanted to know, in order to prepare himself.

—I'll go myself. I can solve my own problems, Miroku.

His voice was hard. He had never been the same cold and sullen as ever. Anyway it was more normal for a Sesshomaru begging for his help in the middle of the night. He preferred to Sesshomaru who hated the whole damn world. At least it was easier to deal with him, he was not drunk.

The nurse approached them and asked them who came to visit. Miroku gave the name of the girl, who had been stored on his _iphone._

— Ah, Rin Susuhara! Are you related to her?

—We...

Miroku interrupted her. He could not let Sesshomaru ruin everything. —We are your friends!

The nurse looked strange. She was not sure whether to believe them or not. Everything about this girl was very strange. —Rin is sleeping for now, but you can pass later —She advised.

Bankotsu, who also was in the waiting room near them, listened intently. Perhaps he was the man who had run over Rin? I had seen it all from a distance. When Rin broke free and kicked him in the face of the wall fell. Then, he ran to the gate, desperately searched for her keys and opened. When he came out he could only see a car stopped at a distance and the ambulance coming. He knew immediately that they had hit Rin. He went out of the car and drove to the hospital. Although it was back in the morning, announcing himself as her guardian he could not see the girl.

He approached the two men, once the nurse left. —Hello! I am Bankotsu, the guardian of the girl.

—Are you her tutor? Are you family or something? —Asakura asked suspiciously. Sesshomaru did not pay much attention.

—No... She escaped last night from the Juvenile Detention Center. I work there, I am in charge.

Miroku thought for a moment. —I understand, then you are the guardian. What do you need?

—You guys were the ones who ran over Susuhara?

Miroku thought better not give their identities, and that guy could also sue —Not at all! We just found her.

—I understand —Bankotsu muttered, not knowing whether to believe them or not.

—Asakura, let's go —Ordered Sesshomaru, diplomatically. The nurse was beckoning, the girl had awakened.

—I think I should go first! —Bankotsu laughed as throwing a joke.

—I do not think so we have to talk to her and deal with something —They told Bankotsu as the left.

Rin was scared, and did not want to receive this visit. She knew that it was Bankotsu, which again would subject and that her life would end forever. However, when the door of the room opened she could see the gold eyes come through the door, followed by a nice man with red hair and piercing blue eyes.

She sighed in relief. That man gave her tranquility. She felt suddenly safe from danger, safe from Bankotsu, her nightmares and her life in general.

—Did you save me? —She muttered with a voice barely audible.

— Save you? —Sesshomaru asked, confused.

—Yes, yesterday...

—I did not save you, but ... —He was going to clarify, but Miroku stopped him.

—He called 911!

The girl did not know she had been hit, that meant that it would not bring any claim. It was not necessary to give her money.

—Do you need anything? I will pay the entire hospital bill. —Sesshomaru seriously offered. Apparently, he had not noticed how unnecessary it was.

—Why would you?

—Because I'm the cause of your injuries. I ran you over with my car last night. —He said the truth. Miroku wanted to beat him and his stupidity—. I Will pay for everything if you do not suit me. Do you agree with that?

Miroku left the room. Sesshomaru was ruined more than he thought. Not only was an alcoholic, but was becoming an idiot. He waited outside. Bankotsu watched him carefully.

Rin thought about it. —Then I was struck by you ... why did you save me? You could run if you wanted. —laughed ironically.

—I was going to, but you clung to my arm until the ambulance arrived.

Rin closed his eyes. —I understand…

She was going to cling to anything that would give security and Bankotsu with outside, she was going to cling tightly to that man.

—I'll Sue —Resolved suddenly.

Sesshomaru changed his countenance relaxed a hard face to an accuser one. —I said I would pay everything and give you money. What do you want?

—I do not want your money —Revealed, scared. That man also frightened, but much less than Bankotsu. No one could be as bad as him.

—So what, say fast —Taisho questioned.

Rin sighed and took long to respond. She stared at him, while Taisho could not hold his gaze. —Take me with you, help me to escape.

—What! —Sesshomaru exclaimed. I had not heard anything so ridiculous in your life.

—Please! Do not let the man out, Bankotsu, take me back! —She begged almost crying. She sounded desperate.

—He says he's your guardian, why did not you go with him? —Questioned, disapprovingly.

—You do not wanna know, trust me. I will not give you problems, I will not spend anything. Please... take me with you.

Sesshomaru paused for a while, thinking about what the girl had proposed. He was angry. He did not want to look like a fool. What she proposed was really crazy. How could he take her with him? How a daughter, as a bride? —How I can take you with me? —He finally asked, complicated.

—Become my tutor do not let me return to that place. I'll soon be coming 18 and you will be free of me.

Sesshomaru had enough problems. He was about to be removed from the presidency, he suffered severe depression; he was an alcoholic and had problems with women, a commitment that he would not close and now that girl who wanted him to virtually adopt.

—I'll sue you if you do not take me, I swear —It clung to his arm again.

—How many months are left? —He wanted to know how long it would last.

—In about six month I will turn 18.

It was only for six months. The girl promised not to bother, not spend, say nothing, not to sue. He appreciated reasonable. It was terribly annoying, but reasonable.

—Do not expect us to be friends, and I will not do something else for you. I do not need a lawsuit or the press to be around me. You must keep secret the accident and recover as quickly as possible.

Rin could not believe it. —Are you serious? Thank you...! —The girl was going to call him by his name but remembered she did not know, and he noticed.

—Sesshomaru Taisho ...

She smiled. —Rin Susuhara —She offered her hand. She would not be a burden to him, Rin would help him as she could. She would be forever grateful.

Sesshomaru rejected. —I do not care what your name is. I will be Back when you are discharged —He let Rin with outstretched hand and a smile on her lips.

Rin had escaped successfully, but apparently Taisho was almost as bad as him. She remembered his face… cold and calculating, his voice hard and tactless to talk to people. Could it be that Rin Susuhara had escaped torture to get into another?

**CONTINUED...**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? **

* * *

23/01/2014


End file.
